Soul Mates
by AnimeAngel1300
Summary: A tragic event has caused Yue  Fem!China  to have to return home to China and leave the one she loves Ivan  Russia  behind. But what will happen when Ivan realizes he can't lose Yue and tries to stop her?  Two Chapters. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! just letting know a bit about the story.**

**this is a RussiaXFem!China story because as much as i have no problem with the original pairing I do feel uncomfortable writing it. and since they can be gender bended...makes me life easier.**

**Warnings!**

**for thous of you who like Belarus...im sorry...i needed a witch in my story. please forgive me TT^TT**

**use of human names so...**

**Yue = Fem!China/ Ivan = Russia/ Natalia = Belarus/ Mei-Lien = Taiwan**

**and this is my first Hetalia fanfiction...so please no flames. ^_^ thanks enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a chilled, wet autumn day. The sky wore a blanket of grey clouds to the point where not the smallest hint of blue could be seen. Yue dragged her feet down the path to the house of her well known enemy, Natalia Arlovskaya. Yue and Natalia never got along to begin with and it got worse shortly after Yue's best friend, Ivan, and Natalia started dating.<p>

Yue didn't hate Natalia, she was just jealous of her. Being able to spend all that time with Ivan, hold his hand, planting a kiss on his cheek, maybe they've really kissed before. Yue didn't know. But she did know none of that mattered now.

Earlier on that week Yue had gotten a call from her home in China. They were having a lot of problems and her sister Mei-lien couldn't take care of it herself. Yue's parents weren't fairing so well either. In fact her father was dying. Yue had booked a plane for this day to leave at 6' o'clock that evening.

Yue now stood outside Natalia's door. She looked down and checked her watch. _3:30, I'm cutting it close but I still have time. _She thought as she rang the door bell. Yue heard a voice and footsteps approach the door.

"Ivan darling!" Natalia said before checking who was standing in the doorway. When she saw it was Yue her faked sweetness disappeared. "Oh it's you."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Yue asked softly.

"I guess." Natalia said not asking Yue to enter her home. She just stood in the door way and waited for Yue to begin.

"I'm going home today," Yue started. "I'm going home to China."

"And you're telling me because?"

"Because I need you to tell Ivan for me. I won't get a chance to see him today I'm already cutting it close coming to see you."

"Well then by all means leave if you're so worried."

"I'm not finished yet." Yue said more sternly. "I have something else that has to be said because it's been bugging me for quite some time now."

Natalia leaned against the door frame and listened.

"It's about Ivan," Yue began. "Ivan is a really sweet man. He and I have been friends since, as long as I can remember and the fact is, when I leave he's going to need a good friend that he can count on. Ivan doesn't show it but he is really broken. He needs someone to help him mend." Tears started to fill Yue's eyes but she continued.

"I wish it could have been me, but you won his heart first so I've come to you, to tell you that you are holding his heart in your hands and you also need to know that it's one of the most fragile things on earth and you need to take extra care of it. His heart has been shattered so many times already I don't think he could take it again. So please, I'm begging you, don't break his heart…please." With that Yue finished and to her relief she didn't cry in front of Natalia.

"You finished?" Natalia asked with the annoyed tone she had in the beginning.

"Yeah, I'm done." Yue turned to leave. "Good-bye Natalia, and please tell Ivan." Yue left Natalia's front step and took the path away from everything she held dear.

* * *

><p>Ivan made his way down the path to Natalia's house. It was around 4:30 already. He was late and he knew Natalia would probably be angry with him. As he made his way to the house he couldn't help but wonder if the person he saw leaving Natalia's house earlier was Yue. It sure looked like her but it could have been a friend of Natalia's dropping by for something. Natalia had lots of friends so it wasn't weird to see people come and go from her house all the time.<p>

Ivan stepped up to the door and before he had a chance to knock or ring the doorbell the door flew open and Natalia run out and hugged him causing him to drop the small food items and video's Natalia had asked him to pick up.

"Ivan darling! Oh how I missed you." She released him from the hug. Her smile disappeared and her face went serious. "You're late. How dare you keep me waiting." She said now pouting.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had forgotten to get some of the things you asked for and when I was here earlier it looked like you where busy with someone." Ivan stated as he picked up the stuff he dropped.

"Oh that, it wasn't really that big of a deal." Natalia said picking up a few things and leading Ivan inside. They both put the stuff down on the table before Natalia continued. "It was just Yue."

"Yue? Why was she here?"

_So it was her…_ Ivan thought.

"Oh she just wanted to let me know that she was leaving for China this evening." Natalia stated with no note of sentiment of sadness in her voice.

"Leaving?" Ivan was shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah, she said she didn't have time to see you to tell you, so she told me to tell you. She said she was cutting close just coming to see me. If she was so worried I don't see why she didn't just leave a note or something." Natalia said as she started to make some food for her and Ivan.

"She's leaving…for China?" Ivan didn't sit down and wait for Natalia to finish her cooking; he didn't take off his coat or his scarf. Instead he turned around and headed toward the door.

"Ivan where are you going?" Natalia asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm going after Yue. I need to tell her something." He tried to pull away but Natalia wouldn't let him.

"But darling you and I had plans tonight." She said sweetly trying to hold back her anger.

"I have to tell Yue something. I have to." Ivan managed to pull away only to have Natalia spin him around to face her. Her face showed anger and her eyes, hatred.

"If you go after that, that WITCH we are THROUGH!" Natalia shouted. Ivan looked at her in shock. Then he closed his eyes for a minute to think. It didn't take him long and when Ivan opened his eyes again he had his answer.

"Well Natalia," he started. "It was nice knowing you." He finished with a smile. Then he turned his back on the shock stricken Natalia and ran down the path towards the life he now knew he had always wanted.

* * *

><p>Yue stood looking at the security gate. She looked down to checked her watch. It was 5 o'clock. She still had an hour before her plane left and she really should have been through the security long ago but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood there looking now at her plane ticket. Then she heard someone calling. She didn't pay much attention to it. She couldn't even make out what they were saying.<p>

"…..A…."

She just ignored it.

"U…A…"

She started to listen to the calling. Because it sounded like they called for her.

"YUE!" this time her head shot to look the way the call come from. Before she could even see who it was, she was wrapped tightly in a hug. She quickly looked at her captor and noticed, before anything else, a white scarf. It was Ivan!

"Ivan you came! But wh-" she was cut off by Ivan pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes where wide with the shock of the new feeling that ran through her body. Yue soon relaxed and closed her eyes. She never wanted it to end but she eventually broke the kiss.

"Ivan? How? Why?" was all she could manage to say to him as he stood there. His arms where still around her waist not willing to release her.

"Natalia told me you where leaving. And I needed to tell you something."

"But why did you…?"

"I kissed you to let you know how I feel. Yue it was you that I always loved. I just didn't know until now…you never know how much you love something till it's gone." He said not knowing that he had answered all of Yue's questions and doubts. He pulled her close to him again in a tight hug.

"You can't leave me Yue." He whispered to her softly. She couldn't hold back the tears. She started to cry and she wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck.

"I have to Ivan." She said trough the sobs. Ivan sighed and released Yue a little.

"Why?"

"Because my family needs me right now…my father needs me." She said tears streaming down her face. She was so confused and now felt torn between two worlds. Ivan took his hand and placed it on her Yue's cheek. He gently wiped away her tears.

"I don't want to let you go." He said swallowing back the pain and sadness he felt.

"I'm sorry Ivan. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!" she pushed away from Ivan and turned her back to him as she tried, in vain, to wipe away her tears for good. "It's not okay! I'm leaving you and I'm doing the exact thing I told Natalia not to do." Yue sobbed.

"Yue," Ivan said gently hugging her from behind. "It's okay."

"How is it okay? I don't know when or if I'll ever be able to come back."

"Yue, promise me something."

"Okay."

"Promise you'll write and that you'll wish with all your heart that we will see each other again." Yue was silent for a moment trying to stop her crying.

"I promise." She finally managed to say

"Okay…then go on. Your family needs you." Ivan said letting Yue go. Yue turned to face him. She took a step closer, went up on her tip toes and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Good-bye Ivan." She said.

"Don't say that. It sounds so…final." He said looking worried. "See you soon Yue."

* * *

><p>"See you soon Ivan." With that Yue ran to the security to get through on time. After she made it through she looked back and waved to her beloved Ivan. He waved back and waited till he could no longer see her before he left. Yue just managed to get to the gate on time and board her plane.<p>

Ivan sat on the hood of his car and watched through the fence as planes got ready to take off. He saw a plane start to head toward the runway. He took a second and looked down at his watch. _6 o'clock. That'll be her now. _He thought.

The plane flew down the runway and took off over his head. The force of the wind caused his scarf to fly out beside him. He watched as the plane disappeared into the night sky. Ivan let the tears roll down his cheeks with his face turned toward the sky. Then he closed his eyes, brought his knees up and buried his face in his arms and let the tears flow.

* * *

><p>Yue looked out the window and watched as the airport grew smaller. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Ivan. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She reached in her bag and grabbed her note book and a book with Sudoku puzzles to try and help clear her mind. Yue felt around her bag for her pen but couldn't find it. Then she searched her coat pockets. She knew she had packed one somewhere. She froze when her hand touched a piece of paper that wasn't there before. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was an envelope with her name written on the front. Yue recognized the handwriting to be Ivan's.<p>

Yue opened the envelope quietly and carefully. Once it was opened she took out the letter and read it to herself.

_My Dearest Yue_

_I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I'm sorry I never showed it before. I was so blind but now I realised it was you who quietly took the millions of shattered pieces of my heart and with your cunning, talent and patients you put it back to together._

_The only problem is you missed a piece…and that piece is still with you as you fly back home. I don't want it back. I can do without._

_But I wish with all that's left of my heart that you come back to me someday soon…_

_Because if you don't we'll always wonder one thing…_

_What could have been if I had known this sooner, if only I had got my act together and looked harder to find out that you where always there for me…if only I had taken the time to truly search myself and find where my true feelings lie…_

_If only…_

_Ivan._

When Yue finished reading the letter she couldn't hold back the pain anymore. The held the letter close to her chest and let the tears come. The sobs racket her body as she let all the pain and sadness that she had been feeling and suppressing for so long come back to her. She felt as though her heart was being torn in two. The woman seated beside her looked at Yue with worry clearly written on her face. But not knowing what to do turned back to her magazine and tried to ignore the sobbing girl beside her.

Yue calmed down enough to rip out a piece of lined paper from her note book and start writing. She wiped some tears from her eyes to clear her vision as she began to write.

_My dear, sweet Ivan._

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I never told you sooner. I miss you so much and I feel as though my heart has be ripped in two. _

_The piece of your heart that I have with me. I promise to take good care of it. I hope to return it and myself to you someday. I don't want to wonder what could have been. I want to know._

_It may take some time but I'm sure that if I wish with all my heart and you wish with yours that we will see each other again…I truly believe we will. You the other half of my soul that I had been searching for and I think you feel the same._

_I miss you my dearest._

_Please take care._

_Love for all eternity and sealed with a kiss._

_Yue_

Yue finished the letter and sealed it with a kiss on the right hand corner near her name. She folded it and placed it inside of her book to keep it safe until she got a chance to mail it. For the rest of the plane ride Yue thought of Ivan and how she longed to return to him. She wasn't too worried about the idea of not being able to see him ever again because she knew they would see each other again someday.


	2. Epilogue

It had been three years to the day, since Yue had left Ivan and the life she once knew. Her father had pasted a few months ago and the other family problems were nowhere close to resolved. The only thing that kept her going where the letters from Ivan and her constant thoughts of him. Although lately she began to worry. It had been almost two weeks now and there was no reply from her last letter.

Yue stared out the living room window in a kind of trance. She didn't even hear the noise of her two brothers fighting in the kitchen. All Yue could think about right now was Ivan. She missed him so much and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her head. Yue felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. Yue turned to see who it was.

It was Mei-lien.

"What is it Mei-lien?" Yue asked politely

"There is someone at the door for you." Mei-lien answered with a smile.

"Really? Alright I'll go see." Yue walked past Mei-lien toward the front hall. She opened the door.

"Hello?" she said before even noticing who it was. Yue froze when she saw the person before her. Her eyes grew wide and her hand dropped from the handle. Standing before her was a tall man with silver hair that fell slightly around his face. A long fall coat that reached to his knees and a white scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. Yue couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ivan?" she managed to squeak out before the man hugged her tightly. He didn't wait for an invitation and lead Yue inside.

Yue couldn't believe it. It really was Ivan. She gently placed her hand on his cheek to make sure he was real and that she wasn't dreaming. "It really is you."

"Yes Yue, it's me." He said. Then he leaned in a placed a kiss gently on her lips. Yue closed her eyes and let the warmth of his lips full her with happiness. When the kiss ended Yue started to cry. Ivan held her close to him to comfort her.

Yue felt her knees start to buckle and Ivan gently lower her to her knees as he did the same still holding her close to him. They sat in the hall without a word for almost an hour before Yue finally calmed down enough to talk.

"How? Why? You came?" she said smiling with the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"It took some time but I finally got a flight and came to you as soon as I could. I wanted to be here for you with everything that's been going on. I'd been trying these past three years to find out how to get here and of course get the money to do so." He said smiling at her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you when your father passed." He added with a tight hug to try and tell her how sorry he was.

"It's okay, you tried." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you Yue." Ivan whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too Ivan."

"I want to stay here with you. I want to stay until we can go home together." Yue looked up at Ivan. All she could see was Ivan's eyes begging her not to let him go. She gladly accepted him.

"Of course you can stay." Yue said pulling away from his hug to look at him. "I couldn't think of anything I'd like better." She added placing her forehead against his with a smile on her face.

"I Love you Yue."

"I Love you too Ivan."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed my story.<strong>

**thanks for taking the time to read it ^_^**


End file.
